


Pity Party.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sandy & Debs: One shots [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Long term effects of childhood trauma, Realties of parenthood, Sandy having Debs back, Sandy helping Debbie realize her kid should come first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: 'Debbie was gonna live her desired childhood vicariously through her kid, an attempt to give Franny a lovely party was corrupted by selfish desire.'Or, Sandy realizes the Gallagher parents mental effects on her girlfriend and vows to help her through it.Season 11 episode 2.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich
Series: Sandy & Debs: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Pity Party.

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting episode, we got to see Debbie set on having a princess party for Franny. This fic is basically my thoughts on what happened with some closure and trying to understand why Debs did what she did. 
> 
> Warnings: Childhood trauma future impacts.

I hadn't really thought about it properly, not till now at least. Franny was a good kid, looked alot like Debbie but it wasn't really my place to co-parent. 

Fuck, I sounded like a broken record. But I couldn't stop repeating the same thing in my mind. Over and over again. Trying to stick with it.

**Debbie's kid. Not my place. ******

********

I could feel it slipping though, the word ‘our’ wanted to take place of Debbies. The party-.....well to put it lightly, was a fucking trainwreck. 

It made me anxious, Debs basically admitted she held Franny's party for herself. 

Debbie was gonna live her desired childhood vicariously through her kid, an attempt to give Franny a lovely party was corrupted by selfish desire. 

Gallagher parents really did a number on her mental state.

Now did I blame Debs? Our childhoods were abusive and twisted but I think it hurt her a lot more than it did to me. 

Almost like a taint. That kept growing and growing until it consumed her. 

I was broken outta my trance when I felt the kid tug on my jacket sleeve. I felt the word ‘our’ tug at my mind in comparison. 

Her big blue eyes stared up at me. I smiled, warmly. 

“Happy birthday, kiddo.” Franny beamed at that and tugged on my sleeve with much more vigorousity. 

“Whats up?” I asked her as I sat up from where I was leaning back on the couch. 

“Bouncy House!!” She exclaimed, excitedly. She had been in and out with Mickey for a vast majority of the day. 

I nodded at her enthusiastically, feeling a flood of happiness when her excitement seemed to double at that. 

Kids, huh? Still as enthused as the first time. 

Debbie peaked her head around the corner from the kitchen, she was still wearing her dress and tiara. 

“Go put your coat on Franny, your mom and I will be there in a second.” I assured her, she nodded with an “Okay!” Then proceeded to scurry to put her shoes on. 

I pulled myself off the coach and headed over to my girlfriend, Debs appeared to be conflicted. 

“I’m glad you're here, y’know?” She told me gently when I reached her. I smiled at that, giving her a kiss on the check. 

“Good, cause you’re kind of stuck with me.” I assured her, letting my hand connect with her and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

Debbie's lips upturned at that. “Oh, am I now? How unfortunate.” She teased, I let out an amused chuckle. 

“Wanna bring your misfortune outside?” Debbie's conflicted look overtook her face once more and she stuck her foot out. Her ankle held her tracker. 

“Nah. I wouldn't worry about it, it’s right outside the house.” I assured her, it was fine when she went outside earlier when the bouncy house first arrived. 

“God, what’s wrong with me?” Debbie whispered softly. I felt my jaw loosen in shock, unsure how to respond. 

“Had to have been at least 20 kids I invited, I ruined it for Franny. Nobody wants their kids around me.” She spoke guiltily and cast a look down at her ankle tracker. 

I shook my head. “Hey, it ain’t ruined babe. Your daughter is more than excited about her bouncy house. Plus that’s just the ups and downs of parenting, aye? You haven't done this shit before, it's okay to make mistakes.” I told her honestly, letting my other hand intertwine with hers in reassurance. 

Debbie nodded at that. “I want to give Franny everything, I do. I fucking love her. I just…...I want her to have what I never got.” I smiled sadly at that, the taint. 

“It ain’t about what you didn't have Debbie. It’s about giving Franny what she deserves.” I told her earnestly. 

As if on cue Franny came running towards us. “Let’s go guys!” She encouraged, excitedly. 

I let my hands release Debbies and picked up Franny by the armpits and swayed her, she giggled happily. 

“Lets go.” I confirmed. Heading for the door, I smiled at the sound of Debs footsteps behind me. 

Every taint was washable. I would be here to watch her wash it away. Cause I know that sometimes she fucks up, but nobody could tell me Debbie Gallagher didn't love her kid.

**Author's Note:**

> :' )) Please Shameless don't do what I think you will, don't ruin Debbie being a good mom in prior seasons with her living through Franny in this season. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated though should you feel the inclination. <3


End file.
